In the course of outdoor activities such as hunting, camping, attending outdoor sporting events, and other outdoor recreational activities, it may be desirable to wear head coverings for protection from the elements or insects, or for providing camouflage. With regard to hunting, the prior art includes camouflage face and head covers, or shields, which require the user to don the camouflage material as a full hood that fits over the entire head, or to wrap the material directly around the face and head creating substantial contact with the face and head. Prior art camouflage face coverings may include holes cut into the coverings for the eyes and mouth in order to prevent obstruction to the user's view and breathing. Drawstrings may be provided to bring the material tight around the user's face area. The prior art also includes caps having an integral face cover “sheath” at the front or back of the cap. When in use, the sheath rests on the user's face and when not in use, it is tucked inside the cap. Beyond coverings specifically for hunting, the prior art includes attachments to caps which are designed to protect the user's neck and ears from sunburn and/or from the cold. These attachments may connect to the cap with snaps, hook and loop material, or may be an integral to the cap. Of course the hood of a coat may also be used to provide protection to the head from cold weather conditions.
A consistent problem with prior face and head coverings is that the cover material rests substantially in contact with the user's face and/or neck. This contact with the user's face or neck is commonly uncomfortable to the user and can interfere with breathing when the cover material rests directly across the mouth and nostrils. Another problem with prior face and head coverings is that they are designed with eye and mouth openings which can readily become misaligned with the user's face causing obstruction and the need to realign the covering. Prior face and head coverings can also be disruptive to wearing prescription glasses and sun glasses, and can interfere with eating, drinking, or using hunting calls such as duck or goose calls. There remains a need in the art to provide a face and head covering system which overcomes these and other problems associated with the prior art.